Sweet uncertainty
by Galadriel1010
Summary: I can't think of a better name. In the aftermath of Sleeper, Jack's having a crisis of confidence and collapses into Ianto's arms. Short and fluffy, teeny bit of angst


Author's note: Another attack of the plot bunnies. I haven't seen Sleeper in ages, but I heard Gwen and Ianto's lines about Jack's manners running through my head and I wondered "how does Gwen know and how did Jack take it?". I intended to write a conversation between Jack and Ianto about it, sort of sweet, cheeky and fluffy, but the bunny had teeth and it turned into this. Nice and fluffy still, I think

Jack was watching him from the open doorway with that unreadable expression that he got when he thought he'd done something wrong. Ianto picked up a book from the floor and smiled at him gently, extending a hand as he put the book on the desk to pull his lover closer. Jack seemed to see it as some sort of permission, and took it cautiously, seeming surprised when Ianto pulled him closer into a tender embrace. He was worried about his lover, he'd been so vulnerable since he came back and he knew why, he knew what Jack had had to go through during the year he was gone, but it didn't stop him worrying about it. In fact, it made him worry more.

Pulling back slightly, he raised a hand to Jack's face and stroked his cheek gently, losing himself in the deep blue of his lover's eyes. Before he could even remember where he was he felt Jack's lips on his and he returned the kiss eagerly, seeking entry to Jack's mouth and feeling him respond in kind. As he lost himself further in the moment he became even more attuned to the body pressed against his; the thumping of Jack's heart against his chest, their synchronised breathing which pressed them closed together every breath, the soft feel of his lips. He drew back suddenly when he felt moisture on his fingers, which were sill resting on Jack's cheek. Jack looked hurt and almost scared, but Ianto held him still when he tried to pull away, brushing the tears from his cheeks tenderly, "Jack, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, feeling the young man move to rest against the edge of the desk. As he felt strong arms winding around his waist and felt Ianto's lips pressing kisses into his hair he couldn't stop a sob escaping. As soon as it had, Ianto was gazing at him in concern and pulling him over to the sofa where he cradled his lover against him, whispering sweet nothings until he'd calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Yan." He whispered eventually, "I'm sorry I'm such a wreck, it's just hard. When I saw Beth, and Mike ad when she had hold of Gwen… all I could think about was you, how I'd feel if you died and it was my fault. Ianto I'd die…" he sat up and took his hands gazing into his eyes earnestly, trying to memorise every detail for the day which would come all too soon.

"Oh Jack." Ianto pulled him close again, trying to reassure Jack with his presence, hoping that he could come through this.

After a while, Jack seemed coherent again, or at least embarrassed, and he sat up again and stared at a patch on the floor, "What did Gwen mean, about my manners and 'so I've heard'?" he asked with a slight chuckle

Ianto tried not to sigh with relief and played along, "I really have no idea, I haven't said anything to her about it, not until today anyway."

"Yeah, about that..." Jack looked slightly worried again and Ianto had to resist the urge to kiss the worried look off his face, "Are my manners really that bad in bed?"

He appeared to consider it and then concede the point reluctantly, "Well you have your moments, usually involving chocolate."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He grinned

"Well, how about we go down into your bunker, and I can point out where you're going wrong?"

As the clock ticked over and today became yesterday and tomorrow became today and they came together for the second time that night, Ianto collapsed onto Jack's chest and struggled to get his breath back under control. He heard a chuckle form Jack, who was trying to do the same, and raised his head to stare at his lover. The immortal reached out and ran his fingers through him hair, smiling at the peaceful look that he knew was mirrored in his own features. Ianto shuffled up slightly to get more comfortable and nestled his head against Jack's shoulder, pressing a kiss against his chest as he did so. As he felt Jack's arm wrap around him, and draped his own across Jack's waist the last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep was a whispered "I love you."


End file.
